Tamako Nobi
Tamako Nobi '''( ) (also known as 'Tamako Kataoka ' ) is Nobita's mother. She is very serious about Nobita's test marks, which are 0 most of the time. When she finds out where Nobita hides his examination answer sheets, her punishment is yelling, rarely spanking, and reducing his pocket money. Nobita's mother is also serious about Nobita doing his homework, which he generally never does. She also sends him out on shopping errands, but Nobita usually forgets to buy them after he returns home. Tamako dislikes animals in the house and Nobita is the usual suspect for this when Tamako seems to sense an animal in the house. Her real name is '''Tamako Kataoka, but it was changed to Tamako Nobi when she married Nobisuke Nobi. She usually tells Nobita to study and not to play, but during winter, she urges Nobita to go out and play but Nobita refuses and tells her it is better to warm up in the blanket. She is always worried about her weight and tries different diets to reduce it. She is always jealous of Suneo's mother, though she doesn't show it. Appearance In all of her appearances, Tamako is depicted as a slim woman who wears rounded glasses just like Nobita, her appearance also varies from adaptation. In the manga, Tamako had black hair and wore different shirts or blouses with a skirt and in some ocassions, an apron. In the 1973 anime, Tamako's appearance was slightly different, as she had dark brown hair, a yellow polo shirt and a dark green skirt. This was changed in the 1979 anime, as she had again black hair and normally wore a pink shirt with white collars, magenta skirt and an apron. In the 2005 anime, she normally wears a yellow blouse with an orange skirt, but there may be some variations of the colors. Usually, she dresses in the same way in nearly every episode and manga. Personality Tamako is very serious about Nobita's exams, and often punishes him for hiding the results, but deeply loves Nobita and cares for him. Her personality doesn't vary much, being a bit hot-headed at times, but usually quite calm but is very serious most of the time when dealing with Nobita, and sometimes punishes Nobita for being very lazy and air-headed. Even at times, Nobita views her as a blunt, condescending, heartless, tyrannical, sadistic she-demon without a sense of humor. Tamako is the one who cooks and cleans the house (like a typical Japanese housewife), sometimes with the help of Doraemon. She is mainly serious in the matter of the money, such as when Nobita asks his mother to buy a computer, only to scold him as she thinks it is a waste of money. She also always bans Nobita from raising pets. Family *Nobi Nobita (son) *Nobisuke Nobi (husband) *Mrs. Kataoka (mother) *Mr. Kataoka (father) Quotes * "Nobita! Go and study!" * "You two are making enough noise to wake the dead!" *'No No No No... NOOOBIIITAAAA!" Trivia *In the 1973 anime, Tamako was shown with brown hair, however, it was changed to black in the 1979 and 2005 anime. *Tamako's younger brother's name is Tamao Kataoka. *In the American English dub of the 2005 anime, Tamako's name is changed to Tammy. *So far, she is the only main female character to have flashy, glowing white eyes when she is angry. This is frequently shown in the 2005 anime. *She shares her fear of cockroaches with Dorami, and mice with Doraemon. Navigation id:Nobi Tamako it:Tamako Nobi pt:Tamako Nobi tl:Nanay ni Nobita vi:Nobi Tamako zh:野比玉子 th:โนบิ ทามาโกะ Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:Nobi Family Category:Good Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Antagonists